A coaxial cable tap connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,554 which includes matable housing members each having a semicylindrical channel. When the housing members are secured together onto a coaxial cable, the semicylindrical channels coincide and outer conductor contacts penetrate the outer jacket of the coaxial cable and make electrical connection with the outer conductor of the coaxial cable. A spring-biased center conductor probe is driven so as to penetrate into the coaxial cable and make electrical connection with the center conductor. The probe does not rotate as it is being driven into connection with the center conductor, thus the electrical contact section of the probe is not cleaned as well as any debris being removed from the contact area between the contact section of the probe and the center conductor that may collect when the probe is being driven through the coaxial cable into electrical connection with the center conductor.
A coaxial cable tap is known that is easily applied onto a coaxial cable. It includes housing members having arcuate recesses engaging the cable. When the housing members are secured together with the cable disposed in the recesses, ground probes as integral parts of one or both of the housing members located in the recess or recesses penetrate through the outer jacket of the coaxial cable and make electrical connection with the outer conductor. A signal probe is threaded into a threaded hole of one of the housing members and is driven into the cable until its contact section is electrically connected with the center conductor. However, no spring is associated with the signal probe, thus the center conductor may eventually drift away from the probe resulting in an open connection. The connection between the probe and the center conductor may relax over time thereby causing a high resistance connection impairing the transfer of signal information thereacross.